


And Many More

by Dain



Series: Femslash February 2019 [12]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Birthdays, Clones, Emotional Support, F/F, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 04:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17759963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dain/pseuds/Dain
Summary: Minor spoilers for the current X-23 ongoing, of the "running theme since issue #1" variety.Day 12: Balloons





	And Many More

**Author's Note:**

> Minor spoilers for the current X-23 ongoing, of the "running theme since issue #1" variety.
> 
> Day 12: Balloons

"Gabby wants a birthday."

"Hi to you, too," Hisako said. She was used to Laura forgoing small talk in favor of getting right to the point, but she could still tease her about it. "What's this about a birthday?"

Laura's sigh was staticky over the phone connection. "Gabby doesn't know when her birthday is," she said.

"That makes sense, right?" Hisako asked. "Does she want to pick one for herself?"

"She wants to pick _my_ birthday."

"Do you know when it is?" Hisako asked, surprised.

"I do," Laura said. "But it's not a good day for me, it’s - it’s like I’d be celebrating the people who made me. Their achievement. I don't want to celebrate that. I certainly don’t want Gabby celebrating it.”  
  
"Have you tried telling her that?"  
  
Laura groaned. "No...I don't know if she'd understand. And she really wants a birthday of her own."  
  
"I think she might get it if you explain it to her the way you just explained it to me," Hisako said. "You can at least try, right? And as far as her own birthday goes...could the two of you pick a day together? Not the day you already know, but something else that means something to the two of you? The day you met, the day she moved into your apartment with you, something like that?"  
  
Laura was silent for a while, but Hisako could hear the sounds of movement on the other side of the phone. "Birthdays are a hassle," Laura finally said. "You have to have people over and get balloons and it'll be loud..."  
  
"Now you're just making excuses," Hisako said. "Those are things you can figure out later. Why don't you two choose a birthday and then go from there?"  
  
"Because I don't _want_ to," Laura said, and now Hisako thought she was being genuine. "I know my birthday because every year it meant all these tests and examinations - looking to see what had changed in the past year. I don't want to mark every year like that, I don't want to think about it!"  
  
"That...makes sense," Hisako said after a pause. "Maybe it can start out as a celebration of Gabby, and you can join in when you feel comfortable? If you ever do?"  
  
"I'll think about it," Laura said. "And I'll talk to Gabby. Maybe for now she'll be okay just choosing one for herself. I don't know."  
  
"That’s a good start, at least," Hisako said. "Let me know if you need to talk about this again, okay?"  
  
"I'll try," Laura said.  
  
"And let me know what day she picks, I can help you plan something."  
  
"Okay." Hisako could hear the smile in Laura's voice. "Anything else?"  
  
"Mmmmm...I love you."  
  
"I love you, too."


End file.
